Since inkjet printers have low costs and can easily produce color images, inkjet printers have been rapidly spreading. Recently, there is a need for an inkjet printer capable of producing high quality images.
With respect to inkjet ink, an aqueous ink composition including a pigment, water, an organic solvent, a resin and a surface tension adjuster for inkjet ink compositions is disclosed. In this regard, the organic solvent of the ink composition is a compound having the following formula:R1OCH2CH2CONR2R3 wherein R1 represents an alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and each of R2 and R3 independently represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and including an ether bond therein.
The total content of water and the organic solvent is from 10% to 49% by weight based on the weight of the ink composition.
However, when images are recorded on plain papers by the ink composition, a color bleeding problem in that different color images, which are adjacent to each other, are mixed at the boundary portion thereof tends to be caused.
For these reasons, the inventors recognized that there is a need for an inkjet recording method, by which high quality images can be formed on plain papers without causing the color bleeding problem.